The Dream
by Ryu-chan
Summary: A girl bothers Kurama, Yuusuke, Hiei, Kazuma, and Koenma in their dreams. Who is she? Why is she bothering them? What is her connection. Embark on their journey to find out who this young girl is.
1. The Dream

Chapter I: The Dream

By Ryu-chan

          Kurama awoke, beads of sweat evident on his temples. He had been having nightmares since his last battle. Those dreams weren't about the monsters or people he'd killed, but about a girl. She had long ebony black hair, just like Karasu's; her eyes were icy gray piercing through your skin; her skin was fair. A bright purple light surrounded her. Floating around her were petals of the Sakura plant. He had a feeling she had something to do with his last battle. The weird part of it all was that he didn't know who this girl was. He never met or seen her before. He had to tell Koenma about this. He lay back down on his bed, not wishing to go back to sleep but thinking of that girl. Who was she? Why is she filling my thoughts? He thought.

          "That's weird. I also had the same dreams." Yuusuke said sitting down beside Kazuma. "Me too. She wore a purple kimono too, didn't she?" Kazuma asked. Kurama nodded. "Let's go to Koenma and ask him who this girl is since he is the prince of the upper world." Hiei suggested, standing on the windowsill. The four men have been having the same dreams since their last battles.

          They arrived in front of the gate of the upper world. Kazuma knocked on it. "Who's there?" A monster asked. It was one of Koenma's followers. "Oh the soldiers! Open the gates." He yelled to the gatemen. Soldiers? Kurama thought. They were lead to Koenma's room. When the door was opened, they saw Koenma in his usual position… in his chair facing the big screen TV. "Koenma, we need to…" Kurama was cut off when Koenma raised a hand to quiet him. "I know why you four are here." He said. He turned and faced them. Instead of the baby form he usually was in, the young man form of him faced them. "Koenma, what's wrong?" They asked. They knew that this form only came out whenever Koenma is serious or that he is on Earth. Another thing was that he wasn't wearing the pacifier. "You've come here for this?" He asked, flashing a picture of the girl they have been dreaming about on the screen. "How did you know?" Kurama asked. "I also have been having it." Koenma explained. "What does this mean, Koenma?" Yuusuke asked. "Usually a man appears in dreams or people you have killed, isn't it?" He asked again. At their nod, he continued. "Well, this is the daughter of one of the people you have killed." He ended. They were confused. "But why would the daughter be the one appearing in the dreams instead of the one who was killed?" Hiei asked trying to control his anger. "I don't know. Maybe trying to avenge her father's death." He concluded. "Who is her father?" Kurama asked. Koenma stared at the four men. He clicked a button on the arm of his chair. A picture flashed on the screen. "Sensui…" They whispered.

          Kurama set off to find this girl. The way she looked at Kurama in his dreams sent shivers down his spine. He stared at the sunset beyond the horizon. He opened the folder Koenma gave him.

_"In those folders is everything you need to know about this girl, her biodata, where she hangs out, what she does. You have to find this girl before she terrorizes the whole world trying to continue her father's motive." Koenma said turning around, looking again at the big screen. "You mean there is another seal?" Kazuma asked. Koenma nodded. "There are three seals but Sensui only opened one so there are still two more. She is determined to open both of it." Koenma explained. "If those seals are broken, we have no other way to seal it again. It's lucky that Sensui only broke one seal. We can still fix the first seal that Sensui broke but if the two other seals are broken," Koenma was silenced. "The beam can't reseal it." Hiei finished._

Kurama read her biodata. "Suzanne…" He whispered to himself. Her name had a certain ring to it. The name was a little familiar to him, as if he had met this girl before. But he didn't know when or where. He tried to remember everything that happened the first time he encountered Sensui. He couldn't quite remember anything. He read on. He went to a club near the second seal was. It read that she usually hangs out near the seals, meaning she really had the same motive as her father's. He looked around the club, trying to find her. He stared at every black-haired girl there, but neither any of them had icy, piercing gray eyes. He was frustrated. He sat at the bar, looking out at the dance floor. "Margarita." He told the bartender. "A girl's drink." A female voice said. He turned only to come face to face with icy, piercing gray eyes. He found her. "Don't you think?" She smiled. She didn't look like she had a motive to break every seal. "What do you suggest?" He asked her, leaning on the bar table. "Umm… my personal favorite. But I think it's too strong for you." She said winking at him. "Try me." Kurama challenged. "OK but don't tell me I didn't warn you." She said reaching for a bottle. Kurama just smiled. She poured in the glass almost halfway. "Try first." She said handing the glass to Kurama. He tasted it and tried not to cough it out. It tasted awful. "What is it?" He asked closing his eyes at the taste of it. She laughed. "Harley Davidson." She said. "Huh?" Kurama asked confused. "Isn't that a motor bike or something?" He asked again. "Yeah, well only bikers can really drink it." She said leaning closer to Kurama. "So what's your name kiddo?" She asked smiling at him. "I'm Minamino and I am not a kid. For all I know, I'm older than you." He said using his true human name. Of course I know this because I have your biodata. He thought. "Oh really? How old are you?" She asked straightening up. "Eighteen." He alleged. "Ah." Escaped her mouth. "Suzanne, another Harley here!" A guy shouted from the other side of the bar. "Yeah. Coming up." She said, still staring at Kurama. "Suzanne. Nice name." Kurama complimented. "Thanks." Suzanne showed appreciation.

The two of them talked and talked until it was time to close the bar. "I think you better go. We're closing any minute now." Suzanne said smiling shyly at Kurama. "Can I call you?" He asked trying to sound interested. "You have my number?" She asked getting a paper from under the bar table. "Yeah I got it." He said. Suzanne looked at him. "How did you get it?" She asked, her smile changing into a frown. "I have some sources." He said trying to sound suspicious. She just stared at him. Does he know? She thought. "You're near here, right?" Kurama asked. "Yeah. Your sources told you that too?" She asked back, not looking away from him. He just nodded. What is he? Some kind of CIA agent or something? She thought. Suddenly, He knows my place! How will I hide it? She thought. "I have to go. My friends are looking for me right now." Kurama said standing up from his seat. She's scared. I am so good. He thought smiling at her. "Bye." He said. "Bye." She replied.

The moment Kurama stepped out of the bar, he set out to Suzanne's apartment. He found it and entered the alley right beside it. He was trying to look for the seal since Koenma said that she usually stayed near a seal. He placed his hand on one of the walls to guide him in the dark. He suddenly remembered that he can used his glowing plants to light his way. Kurama threw a couple of seeds on the ground. He meditated and the seeds started to grow. When they bloomed, light came out. He smiled. "Who are you?" Someone asked. He turned only to see Suzanne behind him. He was startled. Suzanne looked at the plants on the ground. "How did you do that so quickly? Who really are you?" She asked starting to move away. He still couldn't talk. Kurama didn't know how to explain to her everything she saw. "Please let me explain." Kurama said moving towards her. Every step Kurama made toward her was a step Suzanne made away from him. "Get away from me!" She screamed entering her apartment. "Wait!" Kurama ran after her.  She slammed the door behind her, trying to get away from Kurama. She moved away from the door. Kurama had every way to get to her. His vines picked at the keyhole. "Get away from me!" She screamed. She slid down to her knees and covers herself with her arms. When she felt Kurama touch her, she struggled to get away. "Please! Let me explain!" Kurama said hugging her tighter, trying to calm her. She calmed down. "Who are you?" She asked sobbing. "I don't know how to tell you but first, do you know your father?" Kurama asked. She looked up at him. "No. I lived with my mother. I never met my father." She said through her tears. Kurama was taken aback. "You never met your father?" He asked to confirm. "Yes. He left us when I was still in my mother's womb." She explained. Kurama loosened his arms around her. "I'm here to protect you from something." Kurama explained. "What?" She asked wiping her tears away. They stood up and went to the living room. "I can't actually tell you because it has something to do with your father." Kurama explained. "It is a very dangerous thing. Once it has been unleashed, the whole world is in big trouble." He continued. "Did your source tell you that?" She asked smiling at him. Kurama just smiled. She doesn't know it yet. But how can she be avenging for her father's death when she hasn't met him yet? He asked himself.


	2. The Return

Chapter II: The Return

By Ryu-chan

"But she doesn't know him!" Kurama argued with Koenma. The three men were watching their little bickering. "She couldn't be the one who would continue Sensui's motive to unseal the monster world." Kurama added. Koenma leaned on his table. "But why is she appearing in every dream? There must be some explanation." Koenma rested his chin on his clasped hands. Then there was silence. Suddenly, the screen opened and a film of Sensui flashed on it. They were stunned. How could this be? Sensui is dead. They thought. "Mind boggling isn't it? I knew it would be. I planned it perfectly." Sensui said. "What is going on Sensui? Is she really the one to continue your motive?" Kazuma asked. Yuusuke and Hiei kicked Kazuma to the roof. Sensui laughed. "Very funny, but yes. She is the one going to continue what I have started." He confirmed. "But you haven't known her. You left her mother when she was pregnant with Suzanne. How could you let her do that?" Kurama asked trying to contain his anger. "She is just like me. She has my power. She just hasn't realized it, but I will make sure she does. Do you remember my team of fighters? Itsui, Sniper, Game Master and the others?" He asked flashing pictures of them. They nodded. "Well, they're back. And they are going to help my little Suzanne to realize all these things she is going to do." Sensui grinned. "You can't stop me. She sees all these people in her dreams. Am I right, red-head?" He asked. Kurama cringed.

_Kurama let go of Suzanne. "Sit down." She offered. "I'll get you something." She added. "Not some Harley Davidson again?" He asked trying to make her smile. Suzanne just laughed. Kurama looked around her little apartment. It wasn't a luxury apartment but it was OK for someone like her. He saw a room, with which the door was slightly open. He moved towards it and pushed it open. "Don't!" She yelled, but it was late. Kurama's eyes widened. It was a room full of drawings and paintings, mostly of people. "I just draw what I dream about." She explained handing the drink to Kurama. His eyes roamed the room. All of it was familiar to him. One painting was a man, Sensui, surrounded by a round black light. "Do you know who this is?" Kurama asked approaching the painting. "No." She said creasing her eyebrows. "But I feel that something connects us. Do you know him?" She asked back. "No." Kurama lied. "Do you know any of these men you have drawn?" He asked again. "No. But I feel a certain connectedness with them. Are they the people you are going to protect me from?" She asked holding a picture of Sniper. "I hope I can." He answered. There were a lot of pictures of Sensui's comrades, especially of Sensui. This is really getting out of hand. He thought._

"Why Sensui? Why her?" Kurama shouted. He was getting pissed. "Well, only because she's the only family I've got." Sensui answered trying to show them a poor innocent look then smiled again. "I have to go, my friends. Time's a wasting." He said then suddenly turning the screen off. They stood in silence in the room. "We have got to keep her away from them. I will need your help." Kurama said facing Yuusuke, Kazuma, and Hiei. "We're the only one's who can save her." He added. I hope. He thought ending the sentence in his mind.

A knock came to the door. "Who is it?" A female voice asked from the inside. "It's me, Minamino. I have some friends to help me." Kurama said through the door. The door opened. "Oh hi. Come on in. I'm just in the middle of bathing. Just make yourself at home." Suzanne said letting them in. She just wore a towel over her wet, lithe body. Kurama blushed while Yuusuke and Kazuma had a nosebleed. Hiei took out two tissues and offered them to Yuusuke and Kazuma. "Wipe your noses." He said. Suzanne blushed. "I think I better get dressed." She said. "I think so too." Hiei said passing the three guys and sitting on the couch. "Yeah. You better go. These two are getting perverted again." Kurama said snapping back to reality. He sat next to Hiei after he'd cover Yuusuke and Kazuma's eyes with a handkerchief to snap them back to reality. When Suzanne was in her room, they talked about how they would protect Suzanne. "So where are the paintings?" Yuusuke asked when Kurama took of the cloth from his eyes. "Yeah where is it?" Hiei second the question. "It's in her room." Kurama answered. "What? What's in my room?" Suzanne asked coming out of the room. "The paintings you showed me. They're clues to what or who wants you." He explained. "Oh well, you can take a look at them while I make you something." She offered. "Thanks. Oh and before you do anything, this is Jaganashi, Urameshi, and Kuwabara. Guys, this is Suzanne." He introduced. "Hello." She greeted. "Hi." They greeted back. "You can go in and look at the pictures while I fix something for you." She offered again. "Thank you." They acknowledged. 

They entered the room and found a lot of pictures of their opponents. "Wow! This is great! How much do you think we could sell these babies?" Kazuma asked leaning down to poke the paintings. Hiei kicked Kazuma to the roof. "We're investigating here." Kurama said sweat dropping. Suddenly, "AAAAAHHHHH!" A scream from outside was heard. They all exited the room and found Suzanne on Itsui's shoulder. "Let go of me! Minamino! Help!" She screamed. "So, you are using your real name, kitsune. You'll be in big trouble now." He said jumping out the window and taking Suzanne with him. They followed Itsui to his lair. Halfway there, a pebble flew fast in front of them. They turned to where it came from; it was Sniper. "I'll handle this." Yuusuke said. He ran after Sniper, who continued to fire small pebbles toward Yuusuke and the other's ways. "Go get her. I'll take care of this." Yuusuke shouted to them. On his signal, they continued to follow Itsui. I hope we're not going to be too late. Kurama thought. "Hey! Remember me?" A child called onto them. "Argh!" Kazuma shouted. "I guess I'll take care of this one." Kazuma complained. "You can't take care of me. You're a bad baby sitter." Game Master insulted. "Why you little! Come 'ere!" Kazuma roared. Kurama and Hiei took it as a sign that it would be a battle for wits between Game Master and Kazuma. They continued to follow Itsui but by the time the met up with him, he didn't have her. "Where is she?" Kurama demanded. Itsui pointed behind him. A man continued his way toward their lair. "Go on. I'll stall him for a while. You go on and get her. I'll meet up with you later on." Hiei offered preparing for a battle. Kurama set off to follow the man. He's fast. He thought. When the man stopped in front of a church, he put Suzanne down and turned around. Kurama's eyes widened. "Sensui…" Escaped his mouth. "Yes, read-head. I found out that she screamed for your name when my Itsui caught her. You've really got to her." He grinned. "Don't do this Sensui. Aren't you satisfied with one seal?" Kurama asked. "Of course not. Then once you break the seal, it can be resealed again and that is no fun." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you do this? Why do you want the world to end?" He asked again.

"Why do you think, Kurama? Or should I call you Minamino?" Sensui mocked. Kurama glared at him.

"How did you survive anyway?" Kurama asked stalling him while his vines reached out for Suzanne and steal her away from Sensui.

"Itsui helped me. With his powers to keep man away from me, I was able to heal quickly." He answered.

"Then why don't you continue to break the other two seals yourself while you're at it? Why do you need her to do it for you?" Kurama asked trying to stall him more.

"Because she's my descendant and I can't open it with only my power." He reasoned. Kurama grinned. Sensui was confused. "What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"I think your dreams of breaking the seal won't happen." Kurama answered showing Sensui that he has Suzanne. Sensui smiled.

"I think not." He said, almost at a whisper. Kurama, this time, was confused. Suddenly, a bright purple light came from Suzanne. His vines broke and freed Suzanne from it. She stood tall and like his dreams, Suzanne began to have those piercing gray eyes. She looked as if she was dead, but the way she stared at Kurama, he felt that she was really alive. This can't be happening. He thought.

"Oh but it think is." Sensui said as if Kurama voiced his thoughts. Kurama faced Sensui. "Let her go!" He shouted. "Why should I? I'm not doing it. It is her own free will." He replied. Kurama turned back to Suzanne. He couldn't bear the thought that she would turn from a scared innocent young girl to a cold-blooded killer. Kurama shut his eyes hard. "Snap out of it, Suzanne! It's not worth it!" Kurama shouted to her. Itsui, Game Master, and Sniper jumped to Sensui's sides. "I guess, I win." Sensui said then started laughing. Suzanne faced her father. "What do you want me to do father?" She asked facing him. "I want you to break the two seals and torment this world." Sensui commanded. "NO!" Kurama yelled. He could do nothing. He fell to his knees. "Let's go child. Time is everything." Sensui said before disappearing. Hiei, Kazuma and Yuusuke arrived just after Sensui and the others disappeared. "We saw a bright light. Where's Suzanne? Itsui? Sniper? Where are they?" Yuusuke asked looking around. "Sensui's back and they've got her." Kurama said his head bent down. "I couldn't do anything to stop them." He added. How I wish I did. He thought staring at the dark evening sky.


	3. The Seal

Chapter III: The Seal

By Ryu-chan

          A strong gust of wind blew through the window, bursting it open. Yuusuke and Kazuma were startled. Kurama approached it and looked out, making sure it really was just the wind." Just the wind." He said assuring his comrades. "Where do you think they took her?" Hiei asked rising from where he was and approaching his fellow demon. Kurama shook his head then looked out the window. "Why don't we split up and look for her?" Yuusuke suggested. "They couldn't have gotten far." He added. "It's a good idea. I'll check her apartment again." Kurama said closing the windows. The four men set out to find clues as to the whereabouts of Sensui and his daughter. Kurama went back to Suzanne's apartment, as he said. When he was about to enter the building, he noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was coming from the alley. Just then he remembered that the first time he had met Suzanne, he investigated the alley and threw fire seeds. He followed the trail of fire plants. It was a long alley. He had a feeling that there was something at the end of this alley because there was no alley this long. Kurama went on walking. Where is this taking me? He asked himself. Nearing the end, he noticed a bright light coming from the other end. He also heard voices. He peeked through a loose brick. He saw Suzanne extend her arms toward the opposite wall from him. Bingo! Found them He thought. Suddenly, the wall burst into pieces. Kurama shielded himself from the pieces that flew. By the time he took away his hands, his eyes widened. They have found the other seal. "No." Kurama heard a horrifying laugh. It was Sensui. "Very good my child. Now let us just wait for the soldiers. Just like before." He said sitting on a couch in front of a flat screen TV. Kurama's eyes widened again. I have to get Yuusuke and the others. He thought. But how?

          Hiei heard a loud blast. "It's coming from near Suzanne's place. Kurama…" He whispered following the noise. When Hiei got to Suzanne's apartment, he saw Yuusuke and Kazuma arriving. "What was that blast, Hiei?" Yuusuke asked panting. Just then, Kurama came out of the shadows of the alley. "They've found the second seal. They're waiting for us right now." He said. "We have to find the last seal. Hiei, can you go to Koenma and tell him to track the third seal and get a team together to protect it?" Kurama asked Hiei. He nodded and was off. "We need to distract them. We are going to stall them for a while until Koenma and the others find the third seal." Kurama explained. Yuusuke and Kazuma nodded.

Kurama led them through the alley. When they arrived where Kurama was a while ago, they found Suzanne sleeping on the couch, her head on Sensui's lap. "Sensui!" Yuusuke shouted from where he was. They looked towards them. Kurama, Yuusuke, and Kazuma stood in a straight line. "Shhh…" Sensui shushed. "My daughter's sleeping." He added. "Cut the crap Sensui." Yuusuke said glaring at him. Suzanne stirred. She fluttered her eyes open. She sat up and rubbed at her temples. "Where am I?" She asked. She was startled. "Who are you?" Suzanne asked seeing Sensui beside her. She stood and ran towards Kurama. "Minamino, where are we?" She asked. "Why my child? You're in the presence of your father." Sensui said opening his arms to accommodate her. "My father? No. My mother said that my father was a kind and caring man." She hid behind Kurama. "Isn't your mother named Katsumi?" He asked pretending to be hurt. Suzanne was taken aback. "How did you know my mother?" She asked peeking over Kurama's shoulder. "I told you. I'm your father. Where do you think you got your power to find the second seal?" Sensui asked showing the black hole. "Shut up Sensui! She doesn't know anything!" Kurama shouted glaring at him. "Well, then, since we're all here, why don't we explain to her?" He grinned. "What is he talking about, Minamino?" Suzanne asked looking up at Kurama. He looked down and faced her. He hesitated. "Suzanne, I can't lie to you. He really is your father. But we're here to protect you from him." He explained. "Why? He's my father. Why would you protect me from him?" Suzanne asked suddenly changing sides. "Because his motive is to destroy the world even if it means to destroy also himself." Kurama continued. "Tell her the seal, kitsune." Itsui encouraged. "Kitsune? What is going on? Please tell them you're Minamino." Suzanne said creasing her eyebrows. Kurama's head fell. "They're telling the truth. I'm a demon, reincarnated to this world. A kitsune, my real name's Kurama. But I'm also Minamino, the guy you met three days ago." He explained. Suzanne moved back. "You're lying. Please tell me you're lying." Suzanne said trying to forget everything Kurama said. He shook his head.

"Well, I guess, the time's almost up. What will you do?" Sensui challenged. They saw that some monsters were trying to enter through the hole. "AAAHHH!" Suzanne screamed just before she fainted. "Suzanne! Wake up!" Kurama encouraged shaking Suzanne awake. "No point in waking the dead." Sensui said grinning. Kurama glared at him. "She's not dead and, for God's sakes, she's your daughter, Sensui. How could you even think that way?" He asked carrying Suzanne in his arms and giving it to Yuusuke. "Protect her." He commanded to his friend. Kurama pursued a battle stance. "You don't deserve to be her father!" Kurama said moving towards Sensui. He grinned. "You can't touch me." Sensui said as a shield hit Kurama, bolts of light flashing. "What was that?" Kazuma asked Yuusuke. "It's a force field made by Itsui here." Sensui answered as if Kazuma asked him for details. "Nothing can go through it but anything can get out of it." Sensui explained. Kurama started to grow his vines to try to get though to the force field. Yet, nothing he can do can get through to it, like Sensui said. "Not if I can help it." A female voice said extending her arms toward them. Kurama turned and saw Suzanne glaring at her own father. "You couldn't." Sensui said grinning at her. She blasted a bright beam from her palms. It collided with the force field with a blast. It was broken. "How could that be? Itsui…" He turned toward his comrade only to see him dead. He was infuriated. "Now you get it!" Sensui said revealing an aura. "You really don't want me to mess with me!" He said his eyes becoming glowing globes. "Get out of here!" Kurama said pulling Suzanne with him out of there. "What now Kurama?" Yuusuke asked while running. The bulb of ideas hit Kurama. "I know. You take Suzanne with you. Get out of here. Go!" He said stopping and encouraging them to get out of there. "He planted seeds on the ground. Suddenly, a blast came from in front of him. "Don't mess with me boy!" Sensui shouted. Kurama was thrown off to the ground outside the alley. He fell with a hard loud thump. "Kurama!" Suzanne screamed from the bushes. Kurama held out a hand in front of him. "I'll handle this." He said. Kurama turned and faced Sensui. He closed his eyes as if to pray. Sensui grinned. "Do you really want to die?" He asked approaching the red-haired boy. Suddenly, something grabbed at Sensui's ankles. "What? What is this?" He asked trying to get out of the vines that wrapped around his ankles. Kurama opened his eyes. He smiled. "Yuusuke! Now!" He shouted trying to stand. "REIGUN!" Yuusuke shouted as a beam of light came from his finger. "No!" Was Sensui's last word before he was blasted by Yuusuke's reigun. A bright light illuminated from Sensui as he and the beam collided. The light died down and Sensui was not to be seen anywhere.

"I am so good!" Yuusuke said smiling. Kurama stood and found Suzanne kneeling to where Sensui was a while ago. "He really was my father." She whispered. She reached for the picture on the floor. It was a picture of her mother in Sensui's arms, wearing a wedding gown. Suzanne started to cry. "But why would he do that?" She asked herself hugging the picture to her chest. Kurama approached her. "Everything done has a reason." He said. He looked at the sky. It was the usual after a battle, a dark gray sky.


End file.
